Saved from Slavery
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Zoe is kidnapped by Ranamon to become a sex slave, but when Takuya comes to save her, will something new develop?


Author's Note: This is a Digimon request I got from Zombrya a LOOOOOOOOONG time ago…inagalaxyfarfaraway….ANYWAYS. I really like this one, so I decided to do it after all this time.

Zoe was off on her own wandering through the woods. She needed to get away from the group for a while, everyone was frustrating her. She looked up into the night sky in hopes of it clearing her mind. It didn't, to be perfectly honest. "UGH! Why does Takuya have to be so ANNOYING sometimes!?" Zoe yelled at the sky.

"I dunno honey, but I don't think Takuya's your main problem right now." A sultry tone said from behind Zoe. Zoe turned quickly to see Ranamon in her blue beauty sitting on a tree branch.

"Ranamon! What do you think you're doing here?!" Zoe demanded.

"I'm here for you, sweet pea." Ranamon winked.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Zoe yelled at the human-shaped Digimon.

"You'll see soon enough, sweety." Ranamon charged at Zoe. In a flash of light, Zoe was replaced with Kazemon. She kicked Ranamon in the jaw, stunning her for a moment, and knocked her back with a twister attack. Ranamon spit into the ground, frustrated. "You can't beat me, girl." Ranamon taunted. In the blink of an eye, Ranamon was two inches from Kazemon. She sent a hook to Kazemon's gut, knocking the wind out of the Fairy-like Digimon.

Kazemon fell to the ground, grabbing at her stomach, desperate for air.

"Humph, pathetic girl. I wished you had been a bit more of a challenge." Ranamon boasted. Ranamon landed another hard punch to Kazemon's face and she blacked out.

When Zoe woke up, she found herself in a fairly lit seaside cave. "What the!? Where am I!?" Zoe called out, scared.

"Why you're in my domain now, sweet pea." Ranamon said seductively, emerging from a darker part of the cave. "And might I say, you look just as adorable as I hoped you would."

Zoe was confused as to what she was talking about, but happened to look down at herself. Not only did she notice she was suspended in mid-air with rope, but her clothes were gone! "What the hell!? Where are my clothes? And why did you bring me here?" Zoe asked, demanding an answer.

"I brought you here," Ranamon began. "Because quite frankly, it gets lonely around here, and I have needs, ya know." Ranamon informed. She tugged at the shoulder straps of her one-piece swim suit.

Zoe squirmed nervously in her bonds. "S-So?" Her voice wavered.

"Not to mention none of the guys you seem to hang around are necessarily 'attractive'," Ranamon said. "So I decided you'd be the best candidate to satisfy my needs." Ranamon's shoulder straps slid off of her shoulders, her suit loosening around the rest of her body.

"W-What needs?" Zoe asked, scared. Although, she had a pretty good idea of what Ranamon meant, even if she didn't like it at all.

Ranamon walked closer to Zoe, her suit completely falling off as she got closer. Her B-cup breasts were practically up against Zoe's smaller ones. Zoe whimpered. "You're so cute when you're oblivious." Ranamon giggled. The water-attribute Digimon pressed her lips up against Zoe's, thrusting her tongue into the human's mouth. Zoe tried to pull away, but she had nowhere to go. Ranamon's fingers rubbed against Zoe's clit as they made out. Ranamon broke the kiss for a second.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this, your pussy's drenching my hand." Ranamon winked.

"No…No! Shut up!" Zoe demanded. "Let me go!"

Ranamon ignored her pleas and went back to frenching her and rubbing the young girl's clit. Ranamon's other hand wandered up to Zoe's petite breasts and began pinching her nipples. Zoe moaned into the forced kiss. She didn't want to enjoy it but her breasts were her weakness. Ranamon was about to stick a couple fingers into Zoe when suddenly…

…a fire blast burst into the cave, sending Ranamon flying. "Damn it!" Ranamon cursed.

The fire dispersed, revealing Takuya in Agunimon form. "Leave her alone!" Agunimon sent several fire blasts at Ranamon, forcing her to back off completely.

"You little brat….this isn't over!" Ranamon vowed before disappearing in a burst of water.

Agunimon exhaled slowly before returning to his human form. Takuya ran over to Zoe. "Are you okay!?" Takuya untied her bonds and Zoe fell into his arms.

"Takuya…you came." Zoe said softly. Tears came to her eyes and she hugged the boy.

Takuya blushed. He had never been hugged by a naked girl before, definitely not one as attractive as Zoe. Takuya hugged her back. "Of course I came. I was worried."

They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Zoe was overcome with emotion, she threw herself onto Takuya, locking lips with him. Takuya was wide-eyed. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Zoe…what are you-?" Takuya began.

"Takuya! Please! …I owe this to you!" Zoe said softly. "Just sit back…and enjoy." She smiled. Zoe knelt in front of Takuya, pulling off his pants and boxers. His flaccid cock dangled in front of her.

"Zoe…" Takuya sighed.

"Takuya…" Zoe said before taking his soft dick into her hand and stroking it, wanting it nice and hard.

Takuya moaned slightly. His cock rose to its full length. Zoe marveled at his six inch cock. She didn't hesitate to take it into her mouth, her tongue swirled wildly around it. Takuya gasped in pleasure. "Oh Zoe…that feels great."

Zoe bobbed her head up and down the entirety of his length. Takuya removed his hat and shirt, leaving them both completely naked. Takuya moaned as Zoe cupped his balls and licked the head of his shaft vigorously. Takuya couldn't hold out, feeling his climax approaching. "Zoe…I'm going to cum…" Takuya moaned out. Zoe removed herself from his cock and watched as it twitched in front of her. Takuya groaned as his load spewed from his cock and fell onto Zoe's face and breasts.

Zoe giggled, licking around her lips to get some of Takuya's seed. "Mmmm, you taste good Takuya." Zoe complimented.

Takuya smiled as Zoe stood up and turned away from him. She leaned over to place her hands on the stone wall. Takuya had a perfect view of her holes. He walked up to her and lightly gripped her ass cheeks. "Be gentle." Zoe pleaded.

Takuya nodded. "I will, I promise." He lined up his cock with her womanhood and pushed in, breaking her hymen.

Zoe moaned out loudly. Takuya went with a slow pace at first, but soon began to speed up. Zoe couldn't help but pinch one of her nipples as Takuya thrust into her. "Oh harder, Takuya."

Takuya was happy to oblige, thrusting into her faster and harder. Neither of them would be able to last long, but they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Takuya leaned on her so he could grab her small breasts and tweak her nipples. Zoe shuddered in pleasure. "Damn it Takuya…" She giggled.

Takuya smiled, tweaking her nipples harder. Zoe cried out loudly as her orgasm took her over. Her juices covered Takuya's cock. Takuya couldn't hold it, his seed shot up into her and filled her up.

They both panted as they recovered. Takuya redressed and they even managed to find Zoe's clothes. As they prepared to leave, Zoe said, "We are so making this a regular thing." She winked at Takuya.


End file.
